Anticipation
by SongBird726
Summary: Clare decides to do something a little different, and Eli likes this...a lot.


_I felt like writing a one-shot. I think being tired inspires me more than when i'm not sleep deprived. Here goes..._

* * *

As we sat on the couch in Eli's living room, I could feel his eyes on me. I knew the cleavage thing would be too much. Alli thought that I should try to show Eli a more...naughty side of myself.

I've been thinking about him in...certain ways lately. I know i'm abstinent and all, but it's ok to think about it. Right? Nothing is really going to happen. It's all in my mind.

I wanted to try to show Eli that I can be his sexy girlfriend even though I don't want to have sex yet. I know he likes me for me, but I just know that he wishes I had another side to me. So as I sit here, showing off my cleavage, I can't help but contemplate the fact that I am probably making his fantasy real life.

"So...new look?" He asked, sounding unsure.

"Yeah, I decided to break out of my shell. Why? Is it offending you? I can change if you want."

"NO! I mean...no Clare, you look...great. I really like it." I couldn't control the smugness I felt knowing that I had him in the palm of my hand. He was drawn to me like a fly to one of those fly zappers.

"So, would you like to watch a movie?" I feel a makeout session coming...

"Yeah, that would be cool. How about a scary one?" He knows how much I hate scary movies, so he is clearly surprised that I would suggest watching one.

"Um...ok." He finds a movie and puts it in, then he sits down about a foot away from me.

"Eli, why are you sitting so far away? Don't you want to cuddle?" I'm in the mood for some kissing.

"Yeah sure." I notice the eagerness in his voice.

As he scoots closer to me and puts his arm around my shoulders, I lightly kiss his neck. He is surprised by this. I might even recall a slight blush. Eli Goldsworthy: blushing. I'm better at this than I thought. I decide to kiss him more and with more pressure. This really gets him going. He lifts my chin up and looks deep into my eyes as he pulls my face to his and caresses my lips with his own.

I finally realize how far this may go as he pulls me onto his lap so that i'm straddling him. Our breathing is getting heavier. Then I ask him, "Shall we continue this in your room...?"

He's too in the moment to be surprised by my suggestion. He takes my hand and leads me up the stairs. When we get to his room, he takes me into his arms and kisses me so long and passionately, I gasp when he pulls away. He takes my hand again and walks me to his bed and pulls me down onto him.

The kisses get more and more passionate. I can feel his excitement against my thigh. As I'm focusing on that, I didn't even notice him undo the button on my jeans. I don't even think twice about being ok with it. As he hesitates, I kiss his neck to show him it's ok. Then I whisper in his ear, "I want you, Eli." That's when I really feel his arousal. "I'm ready for you, Eli."

I start taking his pants off as he takes his shirt off. After I get mine off, he unclasps my bra and that's when I realize that we are naked, in his bed and i'm about to give myself to him completely. I also realize that I want to more than anything. "Clare, I love you so much. More than I can possibly explain."

"I love you too, Eli. You have made me feel more passion than I have ever felt. I want to be yours forever." That's when he reaches into his drawer and takes out a small square and I immediately know what it is and wonder how we got this far. I'm still ok with it though. I am more than certain that I want Eli, right here and now.

I watch him take our protection out of the wrapping and put it onto himself. I can't help but gasp when I really look at his body for the first time. I'm not disappointed with it at all. He's perfect. I start to feel self-concious about my own body until Eli whispers into my ear, "You are so beautiful." My worries completely vanish.

We go back to kissing and I end up under him and he starts to...-

"CLARE! Are you up? You're going to be late!"

I bolt up out of bed. I try to escape from the tangled mess of my sheets. Then I remember my dream.

* * *

_Good one huh? I could never let them have sex...I can't believe you even thought something so dirty..._


End file.
